Revenge
Plot After finding out that Baboon is still alive, He and the Villians manage to take over the world, having everyone including the goodies as his slaves. Will the goodies save the world, everyone and themselves? Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (In the dark cave, Baboon sits cold while Morgana gives him some water) Morgana: You must be freezing? Why didn't you come back to Villian HQ? (Then to Tiffany) Oh by they way...who did try and kill Baboon? Tiffany: Melody! Baboon: I couldn't...I can't let those goodies know i'm alive! Yosemite Sam: Wouldn't you want revenge? Melody did try and kill you after all Baboon: Ooh dont worry Sam..I'll take care of Melody soon enough! (Meanwhile at the goodies, they are frightend to learn that Tiffany is a villian) Tommy: I Cant believe that rat Tiffany screwed us over! Lisa: (happy) Well at least she didn't tell them that Melody killed Baboon Melody: What if she does? She's so obsessed and worked up with Chucky, she can do anything (The goodies look at eachother worried) (While at villian HQ) Baboon: Right! for the ultimate Revenge...Get every single person in this country and bring them to me..while i get the goodies. (A couple of days later...) Boy: Will you stop kidnapping us? Baboon: Not until i rule this world! and you as my slaves. But i can't do that until the goodie's are dead! Ooh that remindes me iv'e gotta get them to complete my mission. Chucky: I'll make sure these don't move an inch. (Meanwhile at Goodie HQ) Lyndsey Duck: (whispers to Daffy) Daffy..we need to tell the others what Skunk and Baboon did! Daffy: We can't!..not yet anyway, Lyndsey Duck: But they killed Tina, dont you want justice? Daffy: Oh i will get my justice..just you wait. Skunk and Baboon will pay (Loud knock on the goodie's door) Henry: That scared the life out of me Melody: (Panicing) Oh no it's Baboon..he's gonna get me (Baboon then slams the door down.) (Back at Villian HQ) Ghost Clown: Stop moving Little Girl: What is he gonna do with us? Let us go you big meanies! Morgana: Oh dear child, you can't talk to your future queen like that! You will be punished!..actually think of all the things i could bring back: Execution, the dungeons..(eviliy laughs) Barney: Erh Morgana! Baboon's back...with the goodies. Morgana: Ooh my precious you're back! and look who we have here.it's the goodies! Daphne; Let us go! Marty: They've kidnapped everyone again! Baboon; (the sky turns extra dark and evil) You are all now in my clutches..watch me as i kill these spoilt good for nothing brats...starting with the one who tried to kill me - Melody! Melody: (screams) No! (As Baboon holds Melody hostage, he finds out that one of the goodies is missing - Skunk.) Baboon: Now as i kill this brat..the others shall be mine...(Then looks at the goodies) Hang on! One of them is missing! The Skunk! Barney: Erh where could he have gone sir? Baboon: (angry) Dont just stand there..find him! (In a cell where Lyndsey is 8 floors way from the goodies) Daffy: Ohh now he's done a runner! Lyndsey Duck: Daffy! Tommy: What do you mean a runner? Daffy: I can't keep it from ya forever...It was Skunk and Baboon who caused the explosion, Skunk knew from the beginning. He destroyed our lives. Lyndsey Duck '''; How long have you known? '''Daffy: Since the day they blame me for the explosion skunk told me then I lost my merory then...Tina told me, But Lyndsey Duck knew he was up to something! Pebbles: But Tina was taken by the entity? Daffy: No her ghost came..but she was actually evil! that thing turned her evil! Lyndsey: I'll try and break out.. (as Lyndsey everyone herself, them runs as Baboon and the villians see them run, so Baboon tells Chucky to get her back) Baboon: (shouts and points) There escaping... get the leader Chucky; Oh don't worry..i'll get her back Lyndsey: You guys find Melody and Skunk i'll find skunk. Baboon: (getting angrier) That's it! you've all angered me now! you will all be my slaves and answer to me now as KING Baboon! ruler of Earth...Tia, Charming bring the Queen here! (Tia and Charming push all the royals to the ground infront of Baboon) The Queen: How dare you! i am your Queen! Baboon: Not anymore old lady. This country and the whole world is mine now...so you and you're family aren't needed anymore. So you all will become slaves like everyone else! (evily laughs)..oh and if you dont mind im taking over your palace too...Beckling palace is it? The Queen: Buckingham? Baboon: That's it! (Meanwhile after catching up with Lyndsey, Chucky threatens to kill her) Chucky: Got'cha Lyndsey: I know who destroyed the world! and killed Tina!...it was Baboon and Skunk Chucky: Ohh you are a clever little girl are'nt you? how did you find out our little secret? Lyndsey: I heard it in the 8 floor you guys don 't have very good cells here. Chucky: Daffy Duck aye...You dont have very good friends keeping secrets from you all now do you Lyndsey? Actually you shouldn't really trust Tiffany. She was evil once too you know? Lyndsey: She still is! Chucky: What's why she came to me, Say...iv'e met your sisters and brother..quite nice people, shame you wont be seeing them again Lyndsey: Leave them alone...you evil monster! Chucky: Say..you wont be able to stop me because im gonna kill you and all your stupid little friends too (Meanwhile back at Villian HQ, Everyone found skunk and Melody ) Baboon: Now you all are my servants..i rule this world now (sky gets evilier starts to heavily rain and thunder) and no ones gonna stop me ever! you all answer me now as KING! Morgana..bring out The Dark shadows. (an evil army of cloaked men come out and fly around the people, while Baboon drinks a potion made by Morgana and becomes a massive King kong) Baboon: (Evily laughs) Now im gonna drain all the powers from everyone with superpowers (Drains Violet's superpowers)..Now as i drink this potion, you will all bow before me. (Baboon drinks the potion and he grows as everyone watches in horror) Villians: (evilly laughs) Skunk: (shouts) Not so fast Babo...Woah! Baboon: (monster voice) Oh look who it is...It's Skunk! so useless, powerless (laughs) Skunk: I might be powerless, but these aint! (Loonatics appear behind him) Morgana: (Laughs) Baboon: (Laughs) Oh look villians..the Skunk has made new friends...oh what's wrong with these idiots..too good for ya! Danger: (Looking scared) Erh you could had told us he was that big! Lexi: (picks up the empty potion bottle) Anti-Growth potion?...i'll be back guys Ace: Lexi!! Baboon: (while pointing at Lexi) Get her!! Ace: Oh no you don't munchkin (picks up Mojo Jojo and punches him) Daphne: We've gotta get out of here! Rev: I'll help ya with that! Baboon: (shouts) Stop that roadrunner! (Meanwhile, Lyndsey and Chucky fight, before she kills him) Chucky: You know what iv'e always hated? Lyndsey: What!? Chucky: Good for nothing spoilt little kids! like yourself! (runs to Lyndsey) GRRRRRRRRR! (Lyndsey pulls out a arrowgun and shoots Chucky with it) Lyndsey: Take this!! (shoots Chucky) Chucky: Ahhhhhhh! Im Gonna get you one day and kill you slow! (Then dies) (Lyndsey then spits on his body and then runs away) (Back at Villian HQ, Baboon stats to grab random people ) People: (screams) Scooby: (frightend) He's gonna eat them! Tommy; (angry) Oi Skunk! how can you betray us like that? you and that...thing destroyed our lives! Skunk: (worried) How..how did you know? Daffy: I told them! Skunk: Im so sorry guys! it was an accident...Baboon was gonna blow up my valley so i switched the bomb for a toy one but it turned out to be a megga bomb. Now it's all a huge mess!. I started this war and now im gonna ..... (Daffy begin to strangle skunk) Baboon: 'Oh forget me doing it I'll just let this duck do the job for me. '''Daffy: '''Don't get too happy your nexts '''Baboon: '''Oh am so scare well at least il'll final see skunk gone for good. '''Lyndsey Duck: '''Daffy don't do it pleaee stop. '''Daffy: '(really angry) If it wasn't for you and baboon Tina would still be alive!!!!!!!! And it would'nt be a world of darkness. '''Skunk: '''Before you hurt me and stuff can i say few words? '''Daffy:''WHAT!?!!!?!!?'' Skunk: '''That they when explosion come i would not forgive myself for the huge mess cause it was my desnity to face dragon and bring peace to the world but instead i made a huge mess to the world and brought darkness am just like dragon and baboon i lost my loved ones and my friends loves one too i made a war and made a world of chaos i don't deserve to live so all am goung to say is..... Am sorry do it just do it. (but instead of doing it Daffy gave him a hug while crying) '''Skunk :(Crying) Why did't you just kill me how could you forgive this easily i thought you be furious? Daffy: '''Because you are my friend and friends should care and forgive each other on matter what i learn that anyone should have a second chance, and you never wanted destory life so i forgive you. '''Baboon: '''No No Noooooo destory him be revenge no no no. (When the goodies are freed, they fight the villians, Skunk runs behind Baboon and climbs on top of a railings to get ontop of him, just as Lexi runs back in, Morgana purposly trips her over) '''Lexi: (while running) I've found a shrinking potion in Tech's lab (Then trips on Morgana's tentacle) (Skunk jumps on Baboon's back) Skunk: Guess Who? Baboon: (Angry) Grrrrr! (The shrinking potion lands all over him, has he shrinks back to normal size, he runs away) Baboon: (shouts) You are my slaves and i am your'e KING! you will obay my RULLLLLLLES! (Back to normal size) Daphne: He's escaping! (Meanwhile as Lyndsey continues to runaway from Chucky's body, She hears a car heading towards her and see's it's Baboon. The camera then shows Lyndsey's face then the screen turns white with a crash noise with it.) Baboon: (Getting out of the car) I did it!, I killed a goodie! (The evily laughs) (The Goodies, Loonatics and villians arrive) Violet: (screams) Lyndsey!!, No! (Runs to Lyndsey's body) Lexi: She's dead! Baboon: (cheering and singing) Oh Yeah! I killed a Goodie! Oh Yeah (Lyndsey's eyes begin to reopen) Daffy: (Happy) She's alive! Baboon: (Stops cheering) What! No!, i..i killed you Lyndsey: Didn't Morgana tell you? I'm immortal now!..i cant die! (Everyone is freed and they all attack Baboon and the villians before the FBI arrive) Ace: Ladies and Gents...beat up that bad monkey! Your'e gonna pay for this! Baboon: Ooh and who's gonna stop me?! Gibbs: I will!' ' (Walking over to a beaten up Baboon): Baboon, i am arresting you of the Murder of Tina Russo, Kidnap, False death, Attempt Murders and lastley Bombing. Ace: I guess our work is done here guys! Lisa: (Crying) Thank you for your help Lexi: That's what we are here for! Baboon: (angry) I AM YOUR KING! you cant arrest me! Gibbs: (shouts while pointing at the villians) Oh Jim! arrest those too (Kowalski, Daffy and Lyndsey Duck walk over to a happy Violet) Violet: (hugs Lyndsey) We thought we'd lost you! (The sky gets brighter and happier again) Daphne: It's all over now! Private: Yeah! hang on...where's our friends and family? (While in Alcatraz prison, the camra shows the villians locked up in a cell, Baboon threatens to kill the goodies and turn everyone into zombies) Officer: (talking to villians) Is everything a according to plan? Baboon: (sinister voice) : Oh yes master they don't know that there not in there world there acutally in a world we like to call it dream come true. (All villians psychotically laugh) (End of Episode) Cast in Order *Pat Corrall........................................Morgana *Jennifer Tilly........................Tiffany *Paul McLoone....................................Baboon *Maurice LaMarche............................Yosemite Sam *Tara Strong............................Nibbles *Yeardley Smith...............................Lisa *Tara Strong...........................Melody *Tara Strong..............................Young Boy *Brad Dourif....................Chucky *Tisha Merry....................Lyndsey Duck *Joe Alaskey............................Daffy Duck *Lizzie Waterworth........................Henry *Tisha Merry......................Lyndsey *Barry Richards...........................Ghost Clown *Tara Strong......................Little Girl *Frank Welker.......................Barney *Ray Liotta.................................Tommy *Grey DeLisle,..................Daphne *Chris Rock..............................Marty *BJ Ward.........................Pebbles *Tara Strong............................The Queen Of England *Joules De Jongh......................Skunk *James Marsden...........................Danger Duck *Jessica DiCicco.....................Lexi Bunny *Charlie Schlatter........................Ace Bunny *Rob Paulson.......................Rev Roadrunner *Frank Welker..........................Scooby Doo *Sarah Vowell..............................Violet Parr *Mark Hamill.......................................Gibbs *Katie McGlynn......................Dawn Longmoore *Billy West........................Officer Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers